Quest for Granny
by NekoRedfox
Summary: Will got an emergency dream. A rescue Quest is formed. Slaying Monsters and falling in Love. Plays after BoO Solangelo, Loucil
1. Dream a little Dream

Well hello there. theis is my very first fanfinction here. actually my first at al, so please be gentle. ist mostly solangelo, i just needet to do this. And im dedicating it to my beloved twinnes, who just like it as much as i do. hope you like it.

ah by the way. english is not my mothertongue. sorry for mistakes in advance. so now enjoy.

* * *

It has been 3 Month since the great Giant war. The Camp was mostly rebuilt and the Campers themselves went back to the old routine. Will was glad that everything went back to normal. The first Month after the war he barely got sleep. Everything in the infirmary went up and down. Al Lot of the Campers, Roman and Greek were heavily injured. There way too less healer at the Camp. Well he definitely wanted he dad to become a total breeder just to have more sibling who are capable of healing, but in that time he could have taken any help. And of course wasn't all the injured campers not the only reason he didn't rest well. There were that on special Son of Hades, who kept haunting is mind. At first it was just out of concern. That Boy was way too skinny, and he radiated so much darkness, Will thought he might vaporize every minute into darkness. Whenever he got some spare time he went on checking on him, even secretly. Of course Nico held is promise and stayed 3 Days in the infirmary, but he still seemed so weak and broken. Of course Will tried him to stay longer, but there was no way.

After one Month most of the patients were fine. Only the very bad injured campers needed to stay. And they were out of life danger. Now he was taking shifts with his siblings from cabin 7. But as the Counselor he had to be prepared to be called to an emergency every time. And there seemed to be a lot emergencies….

So Will was really glad that the camp was almost back to normal. Now, the only patients were some stupid Ares kid getting themselves in some fights. Why do they always have to seek out troubles?

Will was almost finished with his shift, when he saw a familiar black-haired boy at the entrance, shyly looking inside.  
"You´re looking for me?" Will asked as he walked towards Nico Di Angelo. The boy flinched. " Ah…Solace… Well kind of. Do you have a Minute?" " Yaeh Sure. What's the Matter?" The blond boy grinned. It was the first time Nico came to him by himself. Normally The Apollo Son was the one reaching out to Ghostking. " Well You know a wanted to redecorate my cabin, And Percy is in New York going too school an Jason being busy building shrines for all the minor gods I´ve got no one else to ask. I mean I can´t possible ask Piper, right?...I mean…I can´t Do It alone. You know I Might breaking my arm or so lifting all these heavy Interior all by myself…" The small by flushed. While talking he starred the whole time at his hands. After finishing he peeked up to look into the doctors eyes. At first Will didn´t like the thought of being last choice but Nico Di Angelo looked just too cute to refuse. He looked back and smiled. "OK, But let me change clothes first. Wait here for me! I will be here in a sec." Said and turned away to the locker room. The he exchanged his green casaque and lab coat against his orange Camp Half-Blood Shirt. With a last Look into the Mirror he ran through his hair than went back to the other boy. Nico was still on the exactly same spot on which Will left him. "Ok I´m ready. Let's go to work!"

Was Will really jealous of being last choice? Altough will was athletic he really was not made to lift heavy weights all around. Nico was absolutely right to need a radical change. Who invented that place in the first time? There were coffins instead of beds. Real Coffins. Did they think Hades Children are vampires? No wonder Nico was always that stiff. After they had the Coffins throne away and replaced some really big and comfy beads Will was totally exhausted. He just wanted to lay down in one of these king-sized fluffy beds and sleep. But that was of course of limit. The Hades Son would kill him. After all there were just two beds, one for Nice and one for his sister Hazel. Hazel live in New Rome but as often as she could, she would visit her brother, to make sure he was fine and still here.

Nico was as sweaty as Will and it kind of looked sexy. Little drops of sweat were running down from Nicos Hair and his neck. Will felt the abnormal urge touch his skin and rub the sweat out of his face. Will shook his head. "It is late…I Think I should go back to my Cabin, before I get eaten by the Harpies." said the blond one with a soft voice. "Yes…" Nico nodded. He seemed exhausted too. "Ok…Then Good Night Nico Di Angelo" said Will. Nico just responded with a nod. He then turned and walked to the door. Just as his fingers touched the doorknob he heard a small voice. "Thank You" Will smiled and left without another word.

After arriving at his cabin he took a fast shower an went straight to bed, still smiling. After all it was kind of satisfying that he and not Jason or Percy got the chance to set up Nico´s bed. It did cost al lot of his nerves but at least he had the hope that the dark haired skinny boy was thinking of him, while lying in his bed. That made him sleeping with a big grin on his face.

Will immediately started to dream. All Demigods were dreaming weird godly, sometimes disturbing stuff. It was some kind of genetic disease. So did he. At first it seemed to be normal but then the scene shifted. He saw of beautiful women, who kind of looked familiar. She had a much stressed look on her face and seemed to be near tears. "Will Solace….I need your help. Please rescue me or I am awaiting a terrible fate. Find me Son. Help him Gain back his Powers. Defeat my tormentor. I ask you to do what my children can´t do." The woman spoke directly in his mind. He saw Flashbacks of a cave, a giant snake and one ugly giant. And then he saw his Dad. He was so sure it was his dad although he was… washing Dishes?

Then he woke. He was all sweaty and his heart was racing. Did a goddess just appear in his dream and was pleading for his help?


	2. Quest for Cabin 7

After Will collected his mind he went to the Great House looking for Chiron. He didn´t know what that was all about, but he was sure the instructor knew more. He found Chiron in front of the house watering some plants. " Good Morning Will! Did something happen?" Chiron clomped concerned with his hooves. Will was still sweaty and a little pit pale. "Come inside. There we can talk." Offered the centaur and shoved his hindquarters into a magical wheelchair.

Inside the Great House Will told everything he saw in his dream. Chiron scratched is hi beard. "Well, this would explain a lot." He said. "It Would? Like What?" " Like, why the Power of Delphi went missing. As I would say Apollo got punished to become mortal…again. So, old enemy could reform."

"So it WAS my Dad, washing dishes?! That means… that woman…" "Yes, that was your grandmother, Leto. I think we should held gathering of the counselors, to decide what to do. Would you mind telling the others?" Chiron leaned back in his wheelchair. He seemed tired. Will nodded and went to the other cabins. Percy and Annabeth were in New Rome so the Place for cabin 3 was free. Malcolm, the second-in-command, was replacing Annabeth, for Cabin Nine Nyssa attended. Leo Valdez was still Missing.

Chiron opened the gathering by stamping with his hooves on the floor. "Heroes, we got an emergency call from Leto. It seemed she encountered old foes. We need a Quest, to slay again the threat to her. If something happens to the Great Mother Day and Night might not be the same as ever. So who should take the quest?" he asked.

Wil stood up" I think it should be me, she did asked me." "You?" Clarisse laughed. " ou might be good as a healer but that's it. You can´t hold a sword properly. The Quest should get to us, the Ares Cabin. We are the best at slaying Monster!" she smirked at Will. " That's not true!" Lou Ellen spoke up" He did well in the war even on the front line. Or did you forget that it was us sabotaging the Romans?" " Well we think too it should be Will, who gets the Quest. It´s about his Dad, I Think it would be the best." Travis und Connor were nodding. "This one time I must agree with Travis. Will should go." Katie sighed.

Most of the Counselors voted for the Son of Apollo to go on the Quest. Only the Hephaistos Cabin was for Clarisse. So will got assigned for the Quest. He was allowed to take two friends. It was an old rule to go on a quest at a team of three. It was a lucky number. Will didn´t even needed to think. He chose hi best friends Lou Ellen and Cecil. They had promised to go on a quest together if ever one of them would get one. Now was the time to make it come true.

They all went back to their Cabins, packing their bags. They would leave this afternoon. Argus would bring them to the next Bus Station. Then they would be alone. Will Packed some bandages, Medicine, nectar and ambrosia, some golden drachmas and his quiver and his bow. He also took a Knife with him. You never Know. Then he walked up the hill. As he reached Thalias tree he didn´t trust his eyes. Nico di Angelo was standing there. His Stygian Sword at his side and a little backpack on his Shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Wil asked his mouth still open in disbelieve. " isn´t it obvious, I´m coming with You!" he said. "No you won´t. You can´t just….you are still too weak!" he said. Nico looked straight into his eyes and walked close to him. Nico was still a Half Head smaller than the blond Apollo Son but still, his look could freak you out. "You telling me I am too weak?" his eyes narrowed. "I totally remember you being all sweaty panting yesterday, after so little time!" " You too were sweaty and panting a lot." " I could have do it all night long…" the Argument came to a sudden end, as Lou Ellen and Cecil were standing next to them with wide open eyes. "Wh—What the heck did you do last night?" asked Cecil, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Will and Nice got so flushed, the looked like tomato salad. "Nothing…we redecorated…that's all!" was Will stuttering. Then He turned to Nico whose face still was red. "Still…I can´t take you with us. It is dangerous." "That's exactly why you should take me with you. I´ve got experience. And even if you don´t take me along. I will follow you shadow traveling!" Nico was definitely as stubborn as Will, but this time he must give in. That damn brat was really threatening him with damaging his own health? How cruel could he be. " hah fine then. But don´t do your Underworldy-stuff, Doctors Order.!" He Said and finally they got into the car.


	3. Flirt a la Apollo

When they reached the City the streets were crowded. Everywhere busy people ran around holding cups of coffee or talking on a phone. School busses drove past them. Kids were playing soccer with empty cans.

Nico remembered his own time at school in Westover Hall. He only spent a few weeks there together with his sister Bianca. It still made him sad, thinking about her. Why couldn´t they have stayed in that damn Lotus Hotel. If they hadn´t gone to that school they wouldn't have met Percy, Bianca wouldn't had joined the Hunters of Artemis and she eventually would still be alive. She would definitely tell him everything was alright, he wasn´t a freak. She would love him for him being just him.

Nico kept watching out of the window. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he could not allow himself to cry. Not here. Not now.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Everything alright, Deathboy?" a soft voice asked. Will was looking right into his eyes. "…I was just thinking about school...and my sister." He said, the last part whispering. "Have you ever been to school?" He then asked curiously.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Everyone had to go to school. It´s law you know. At least we went there for primary and middle school. After Middle School I went to the Camp. My mom said it would become dangerous outside the Camp because my Dad is Apollo. Monster would appear." "You knew your Dad was Apollo?" Nico was irritated. Wasn´t he told, that the Demigods don´t know who their godly parent was until he was claimed. "Yeah well, most Apollo kids know he is their father. It has something to do with the way he is flirting." For some reason the Healers ears turned red. He was looking away, definitely ashamed.

Nico was grinning. After all that time Will was embarrassing him with his talk about doctors order and forcing him to sit at the Apollo table to watch his eating habit he finally now found something to tease him.

"Sooooo…. How is your dad flirting? I am reaaallly curious." He leaned a bit forward to watch the reaction of the blond boy. His eyebrows were twitching and he made an uncomfortable face. "nah..better you don´t know. It´s really nothing anybody would need to know." Was he trying to avoid.

"Well I can tell you." Nico jumped out of his skin. For the Moment he totally forgot about the other to sitting on the other side of the car. Lou Ellen was the one who spoke. "He tried one time, before he knew who my mother was. After that, he regretted it." "I was the one telling him better not be mingled up with daughters of Hecate. You should have seen him; he became as pale as death himself." Cecil announced proudly laying on hand over Lou's shoulder. Nico felt, his comment was unnecessary. First: it was nothing nice to say in front of a son of Hades and second, he even didn´t know how Thanatos was looking like. If he knew, he wouldn´t have said that. "Get off." Lou Ellen said and shoved the hand from her shoulder. "You know you are super stupid do you?!" Will was really angry looking at the Hermes son, probably knowing that Nico didn´t feel very comfortable with his word. "Oh, sorry. I didn´t mean to…I Mean. I…" It's ok. I am fine!" Nico was looking away. He don´t need a protector. He could deal himself with that.

"aaahh anyway, do you still want to hear the story" Lou Ellen was trying to rescue the situation. Nico nodded lightly turning his head back.

The Daughter of Hecate smiled. It somehow felt different inside the car and Nico knew she was manipulating the mist to match the atmosphere of her story.

"So one time at the Camp, I recently got acknowledged by my mother but still needed to stay in the Hermes Cabin, because of the lack of other choices, Apollo came to our Camp. Delivering someone or so….Don´t know." Nico knew exactly what time she meant, the day he and Bianca arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Apollo was the one bringing him, his Sister, Percy, Thalia and a Bunch of Huntress to the Camp. He felt a stich in his Heart but kept listening.

"Apollo was hanging around, visiting his children and so on. Cecil and I, we accidently spend our time at Cabin seven waiting for Will to hang out. He came along and stopped, looking at me with a crazy smile. And then he approached. „Lou Ellen paused.

"Hello there hot girl

I am Apollo the god

Nice to meet you

.

Get into my car

I will be gentle darling

Let´s have sex baby" was Cecil shouting with tears of Love in his eyes.

"That was what he was saying." He was chuckling with laughter. "Cecil, you idiot. You ruined my story." Lou was hitting him, but she couldn't stop the laughter which came from that really embarrassing flirt.

Nico turned into ripe tomato as the word sex fell. His Heart was racing and he intuitionally looked to Will who was almost as red as he was. They both locked eyes. Nico felt as if his heart was trying to leave his body. What the heck was wrong with him? As soon as the word fell he immediately saw the Face of the Healer in is inner eye. Was he associating that kind of action with that gods damn it good looking boy. Nico closed his eyes and shook his head. Stop it!, he thought. What´s that?...no.

"Well…now you know….Embarrassing isn´t it?" Will got an shy smile on his face. "I…I would never flirt like that." The Blush on his face got darker.  
"But it does work right. Otherwise you wouldn't sit here. So, glad for you, it´s working. Maybe you should try it to, heh." Cecil was stupidly grinning and poking Will into his sides.

Again Nico felt some kind of stitch. So Will had someone he was trying to hit on. He was sure there was a long line of girls hoping to be with him.

"No never. She thought it was some kind of funny. And after that they talked normal. But I never would do such embarrassing thing. I ….I doubt it would work. "Will was avoiding Nico's gaze. Again he felt for some reason a hurt deep inside of him.

Suddenly the car stopped. They arrived the bus station and left the car. From now on they would be on their own, trying to kill some Monsters and freeing a Titan. How ridiculous.

But first they need to find a dishwashing god with bad flirting habits.


	4. Dead man rising

Hey guys. i´m sorry, that is a really short chapter. i´m trying to make the next one longer. And I would really be glad for some reviews on my story. I would like to improve.

Thanks so far for reading

* * *

The City was huge and fascinating. The last time Nico was here he hadn´t even time to think about it but it was in some kind beautiful und full of life. He can´t believe that the whole Titan war went past all these people without them even noticing. Mist was really a wonderful thing. Sometimes he wonders what they see or what they thought had happened that time. They must have noticed something.

"So Will, where do we find your Dad?" Lou Ellen asked. Will shook is shoulders. "I don´t know…exactly. All I know is, that he is in some kind of restaurant, washing dishes." "With his hands?" Cecil laughed." Yeah! What´s so funny about it?" " You know they use automatic dishwasher everywhere, do you? Even my mom has one. Why would a restaurant need a dish-washing-god?" "Well it wouldn´t be much of a punishment if he had a machine, right." The Hecate girl answered instead of Will. "Anyway, that´s not the point. We should…" Will couldn´t say anymore. A Loud explosion shut his mouth. Fire came from a side street and they could hear a loud roar.

Without thinking, Nico grasped is black sword and ran in that direction. "The other three needed a second to get out of their freeze. " Nico wait. Don´t go there alone!" The blond boy was yelling and sprinting as fast as he could, closely followed by the other two demigods.

As they reached the scene of action they all hold their breath. In the middle of a big crater there was a bronze dragon. Everywhere fire was blazing.

The Mortals just ran away. They didn´t seem to see that giant Monster. Some muttered something about gas explosion and they could hear the sirens of the fire department. Somehow the Monster felt familiar but Nico couldn't get a good look at it as it started shooting fire at them. "Nico what are you doing?" Will shouted as he pulled the younger boy aside to get not burned away. Then the blond one placed himself protectively in front and pulled his bow and arrows.

Now some of the Mortals noticed something. "He what are you guys doing there, get out of there it´s dangerous." A middle aged man said trying to pull Cecil aside. The Hermes son freed himself with a neat twist. "Lou! Manipulate the Mist!" "I will." She started concentrating and the Mortals forgot about the kids.

Will started firing arrows and earned another roar and fire breathing. "Solace, wait! Stop firing at him. Don´t you see, that is…" Nico was silenced by a third ray of fire. Another burst of arrows was send by the Apollo son.

Then suddenly a voice shouted from the middle of the fire. "He, cut it off. You are hurting him… It´s alright dude, no more enemies' around. "The first part was a loud and angry yelling, followed by a soft and caring voice. Then they heard a girl coughing. "Do you mind extinguishing the fire?" the girl asked the other while coughing. "Oh! Yeah! Sure baby. That´s a piece of cake, for me." Slowly the fire was dying and the three demigods saw the cause of the trouble. Nico couldn´t believe his eyes.

There rights in front of them stood a dead man grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey guys, long time no seen." He said as if nothing ever happened. All Members of the quest party was just gazing with their mouth wide open.

"You….You are dead…I know you are….I could feel it….!" Nico finally said in disbelieve. " Well, but I´m feeling totally alive. And it feels so good."

Finally Will, Cecil and Lou Ellen got out of their solidification and closed their mouth.

"You are alive" "that can´t be possible" "I can´t believe it" "we thought you were dead, man" "Where have you been?" "Let me check your health!" "Who is that girl?" "You should tell your friends!" Everyone was babbling haywire.

"Leo Valdez, now it is totally clear to me. I always thought your death felt odd." Nico smiled. He felt so relieved his friend is alive.

"Well I´m an odd guy. And I am really fine. By the way…Meet my girlfriend Calypso. I literally died to get to her." He announced with a wide smile. Then he turned very serious. "But let´s talk somewhere else…..maybe somewhere with food…I´m starving."


End file.
